The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. As the electrophotographic photosensitive member, for example a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member is used. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes as the photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transporting function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes as the photosensitive layer, a single-layer photosensitive layer having the charge generating function and the charge transporting function.
A known electrophotographic photosensitive member contains a compound represented by chemical formula (E-1) or (E-2).
